Taekook The Third Person
by Miyoung0399
Summary: [SEQUEL UP!]Sebuah kisah tentang Jungkook yang adalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan Taehyung dan kekasihnya, dan sebuah rahasia yang mengharuskan dirinya memendam perasaan cintanya. YAOI/taekook/vkook
1. Chapter 1

**_Taekook_**

 ** _Boyxboy_**

 ** _Rated M_**

 ** _K_** _enyataan yang ku tolak_

Jungkook berlari menelusuri lorong sekolah, ia dengar ada penyambutan para murid yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke China. Ia tersenyum senang sampai kakinya berhenti melangkah.

Tatapan sedih itu terpancar dari mata indahnya, menggantikan tatapan cerianya. Sesaat ia berusaha tersenyum dan pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

" _Bodoh! Tentu saja ia kembali bersama namja itu_ "

.

.

.

Di Kantin sekolah yang ramai, Jungkook duduk sendirian. Dihadapannya ada semangkuk ramen yang hanya ia tatap dengan pandangan kosong,

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan dengan makanmu?"

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, hanya Kim Mingyu.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa terlihat lesu hm?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Tidak, aku baik" Jungkook tersenyum manis, "Apa kau sudah makan? Aku ingin kembali ke kelas"

Mingyu menahan Jungkook sebelum namja imut itu pergi, "Akhir-akhir ini kau kurus kook. Makanlah dengan benar"

Jungkook melepaskan genggaman Mingyu pada pergelangan tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Akan ku ingat" ucapnya sebelum pergi.

Mingyu menatap sedih ramen di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 _Saat itu mingyu tengah berlatih boxing dimarkas Wind clan. Ayahnya, Kim JongIn adalah wakil ketua di Wind clan. Jadi ia bebas bermain di markas itu, terlebih ketua sekaligus pemilih Wind Clan, Jeon Sehun, memintanya untuk menemani Jungkook berlatih di markas. Namun namja imut itu malah bermain-main saat tidak dalam pengawasan ayahnya._

 _"Mingyu-ya, mau kuceritakan sesuatu?"_

 _Mingyu mengehentikan acara berlatihnya dan melihat Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. "Kenapa kau tersenyum lima jari begitu?"_

 _"Makannya duduk dan dengarkan ceritaku"_

 _Mingyu memilih mengikuti permintaan Jungkook dari pada kelinci itu mengomel sampai ia menuruti permintaannya._

 _"Aku baru saja bertanya pada Irene noona tentang sebuah masalah, kau tau? dia berkata aku mungkin sedang jatuh cinta"_

 _"Kau?! Jatuh cinta?! Hahaha jangan bercanda Jungkook-ah" tawa Mingyu membuat si kelinci cemberut. Kesal._

 _"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Kim Taehyung"_

 ** _Deg_**

 _"Kim Taehyung?"_

 _"Ya, Kim Taehyung"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

' _Apa ini saatnya kau tahu yang sebenarnya Jungkook?_ ' batin Mingyu

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini selesai begitu saja, ya begitu saja.

Jungkook sedari tadi tertidur di kelas, otak cerdasnya tak mampu menahan begitu banyak pikiran dan sakit hati yang ia rasakan.

Ia sadar, ia mencintai orang yang salah. Ia seharusnya tidak mencintai Taehyung yang pasti akan menolaknya.

' _Kenyataannya aku adalah orang jahatnya disini. Dan aku pantas untuk tidak dapat cinta seorang Kim Taehyung_ ' batinnya

Ia melihat dalam diam sosok yang ia cintai itu, namja itu tengah berdiri disamping kekasihnya " _seandainya itu aku"_ lirih jungkook.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

**Chapter 2 dan 3**

 **Taekook**

 **Boyxboy**

 **Rated M**

Entah Jungkook harus senang atau sedih saat Taehyung telah kembali sekolah. Senang karena pujaan hatinya kembali dan sedih karena ia harus kembali menguatkan hatinya melihat kemesraan Taehyung dengan _namja itu_.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya seiring ia me-rileks-kan tubuhnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi menghantam wajah manisnya lembut. Ia berada di atap sekolah saat ini.

Tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk menikmati perasaan senang sekaligus sedih yang menjadi satu di dalam hatimu.

 **Ting!**

Satu pesan muncul di layar ponsel Jungkook.

 ** _From. Kai_**

 ** _Ada tugas untukmu, detailnya sudah aku kirimkan di email._**

 ** _Selamat bekerja tuan muda ^^_**

"Cih! menyebalkan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berdiri di depan sebuah gedung tua bersama beberapa lelaki-dengan-jas-hitam-formal yang menjaganya di tempat itu. Ia memasang maskernya dengan malas lalu membetulkan rambutnya. Dibalik jaket hitamnya terdapat dua buah pistol semi otomatis miliknya dengan ukiran perak bertuliskan " ** _JK_** " sebagai inisialnya.

" _Mereka akan tiba dalam 3 menit_ " ucap kai lewat earphone kecil yang digunakan Jungkook di telinga kanannya.

"Hyung! Nada bicaramu seakan jika ini adalah perang" cibir Jungkook

Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara tawa Kai, " _Tenanglah anak manis, kau tau kan aku hanya memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Bisa jadi ini hanya jebakan dengan embel-embel jual-beli_ "

"Ya, aku tau. Sungguh klise. Apa mereka tidak punya ide lain selain jual-beli? Menyerang markas misalnya?" canda Jungkook dan hanya sebuah keheningan yang ia dapat. Selang beberapa lama seseorang mengambil alih microphone penghubung Kai dengan Jungkook

" _Jungkook fokus! Mereka akan sudah sampai. Aku ingin kau kembali dengan selamat_ " Jungkook sedikit menegang mendengar suara sang Ayahnya. Jujur saja ia memang sedikit berandal, tapi ia masih memiliki _sedikit_ ketakutan pada sang Ayah.

"Ya, _Appa_ "

.

.

.

.

.

" _Appa_ bangga padamu Jungkook"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian yang diberikan Appa-nya, Sehun. Sudah biasa baginya mendengar pujian tiap kali ia selesai melakukan misi.

"Kalau seperti ini, Appa tidak akan ragu memberikan tempat _appa_ kepadamu. Kau benar-benar anak emas _appa_ Jungkook-ah" ucap Sehun sembari mengusap rambut Jungkook. Di bibirnya terlukis senyuman lebar yang jarang sekali ia tampakkan pada orang-orang sekitarnya, kecuali kepada istrinya, Luhan.

Sehun sebenarnya orang yang hangat, meski hanya kepada keluarga kecilnya dan orang-orang kepercayaannya saja ia melelehkan sifat kejam dan bengisnya.

"Sehun, biarkan dia istirahat"

"Ya, kau benar, Lu. Anak kita pasti sangat lelah" Sehun beralih kembali pada Jungkook, "Pergilah istirahat, besok kau tetap sekolah"

"Ya, _appa_ " jawab Jungkook patuh sebelum ia membungkuk memberi salam kepada ayah, dan ibunya.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan lesu ke garasi markas Wind Clan. Ia memasuki mobil pribadinya, sedikit tersenyum lega. Hari ini ia tidak membunuh siapa pun.

Jual beli senjata ilegal dengan Dragon Clan di gedung tua tadi berjalan lancar. Ya meskipun ada sedikit percek-cokan, setidaknya ia berhasil menjual 3000 lebih senjata ilegal buatan Amerika itu.

Puas dengan keheningan yang ia dapat sendiri dari dalam mobil, ia lalu meninggalkan markas Wind clan lewat jalan rahasia dan pulang ke apartmentnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Cklek**

Pintu apartment Jungkook terbuka setelah pemiliknya memasukkan beberapa kode angka. Apartment itu gelap, hanya ada cahaya dari lampu depan yang berwarna kuning. Lampu otomatis yang akan mati jika tidak mendeteksi adanya suhu tubuh.

Jungkook meletakkan sepatu kesayangannya di rak kemudian menyalakan semua lampu agar ia dapat berjalan lebih leluasa hingga sesuatu membuatnya membeku.

"Kau sudah pulang Jungkook-ah?" tanya seseorang yang membelakangi Jungkook. Tanpa orang itu menoleh-pun Jungkook sudah tau siapa dia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jackson?" tanya Jungkook, ia berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin meski tangannya sudah siap siaga di belakang bajunya.

"Kau tak perlu takut, manis. Aku kemari..." Jackson membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook "...hanya untuk bermain bersamamu"

Dan tubuh Jungkook-pun lemas seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal terakhir yang Jungkook ingat adalah obat bius dan... 

Obat perangsang. 

Gila!

. 

. 

Jungkook terbangun, ia dapat merasakan cahaya matahari pagi sedikit mengintip dari celah gorden jendelanya. Ia tertawa miris melihat keadaan kamarnya yang kacau balau, terlebih tubuhnya yang tanpa sehelai benang-pun tertutupi selimut merah marun miliknya.

Tanpa malu Jungkook menyibakkan selimutnya, bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Toh ia yakin lelaki brengsek itu sudah kembali ke rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali.

Satu air mata menetes dipipinya, bibirnya terbuka tertawa melihat keadaannya. Kiss mark dimana-mana, bibir yang bengkak, dan

"Sepertinya salepku habis" 

. 

. 

Jungkook mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin, tak peduli jika itu akan membuatnya demam mengingat ini masih sangat pagi dan udara di Seoul saat ini bisa dikatakan cukup dingin.

Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat, saat pertama kali ia bertemu Jackson. 

. 

**Flashback**

 _Kegiatan_ favorite _seorang Jeon Jungkook di saat luang adalah memata-matai pujaan hatinya, Kim Taehyung. Tak hanya mengirim mata-mata, ia terkadang juga terjun langsung. Apalagi disaat seperti ini, disaat Taehyung mengendarai_ Lamborghini Reventon _putih miliknya di dalam sebuah area balap mobil._

 _Dari tempat persembunyiannya Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung keluar dari mobilnya setelah melakukan satu kali putaran pembukaan, ia berjalan dengan senyum kotaknya menuju teman-teman dan juga seseorang yang Jungkook anggap sebagai saingannya. **Park Jimin**._

 _Jungkook tetap terdiam di tempatnya bahkan saat Taehyung tidak lagi berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya. Tak berapa lama, ia melihat beberapa orang asing tengah mengutak-atik_ Lamborghini Reventon _milik Taehyung._

 _"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" bisik Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Jungkook curiga mereka melakukan sesuatu pada mobil Taehyung, bergegas ia berjalan mendekat dan dengan wajah datarnya ia menarik salah seorang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"_

 _"Tidakkah kau melihatnya sendiri, manis?" seseorang lainnya mendekati Jungkook dengan angkuh lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya._

 _Jungkook terkejut tapi ia hanya terdiam. Ia sudah biasa untuk mengendalikan ekspresinya di depan musuh. "Aku terkejut kau mengatakan itu"_

 _lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook, "Jackson, G7 clan" ucapnya dengan bisikan diakhir kalimat._

 _"Senang bertemu denganmu" jawab Jungkook datar. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mobil sebagus ini?" tanya Jungkook sedikit berbasa-basi meskipun ia sekarang tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan._

 _"Merusaknya sedikit agar, boom! meledak" jawab Jackson santai._

 _Jungkook tertawa hambar sebelum melayangkan satu pukulan keras ke arah rahang Jackson membuat kedua teman lelaki itu menatap sengit Jungkook, "Sial! hentikan atau aku akan menghabisimu disini"_

 _Jackson memegang rahangnya yang terasa sakit, nyeri. Sangat. pemuda di depannya memang bertampang manis, tapi ia tahu Jeon Jungkook adalah ace Wind clan. Ia menghentikan kedua temannya untuk membalas Jungkook dan lebih memilih membuat kesepakatan dengan lelaki itu. "Aku akan menghentikannya"_

 _"Jack!"_

 _"Asal dengan beberapa syarat dan kita berdua akan impas dengan itu. Mr. JK"_

 **Flashback end**

. 

. 

. 

Sejak saat itu-lah Jungkook menjadi seorang _slave_ **pribadi** milik Jackson, tidak bisa dibilang pribadi juga karena Jackson tidak melarang kelinci manis itu melakukan _nya_ dengan yang lain. Tapi Jungkook tidak melakukan _nya_. Sudah cukup satu orang saja yang merusaknya, jangan ada tambahan lagi. Bagaimana nanti jika ia sudah menjadi bekas berkali-kali, Taehyung pasti tidak akan mau lagi dengannya. meskipun ia sadar Taehyung tak mungkin meliriknya.

Ia sudah pasrah akan hidupnya.

Tidak ada satu orang-pun tahu tentang keadaannya. Satu hal yang perlu ia sukuri. Ia bisa saja meminta tolong appa-nya, tapi ia pasti akan malu... 

Sangat 

Bagaimana bisa seorang calon penerus Wind clan adalah budak seks dari kelompok mafia lain? Sungguh memalukan.

Jadi Jungkook lebih memilih menutupi semuanya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Jungkook masih menggunakan bathrobe-nya. Ia menarik seprai dan selimut lalu membuangnya di mesin cuci. Ia tidak punya pembantu di apartment besarnya, hanya cleaning service yang ia panggil sesekali untuk membersihkan rumah di akhir pekan.

Sembari menunggu cuciannya, ia pergi ke dapur. Membuka kulkas yang hampir setengah isinya menghilang, habis lebih tepatnya.

Ia lalu mengambil kimchi yang seminggu sekali Luhan kirimkan untuknya,

"Masih ada sedikit sisa nasi" gumamnya.

Jungkook mulai mempersiapkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi. Meskipun ia sedikit mual dengan kegiatan menjijikkannya semalam, ia sebenarnya ingin membuat bubur saja. Tapi tidak baik membuang makanan.

Tak sampai 15 menit, Jungkook telah menyelesaikan masakannya. Ia memakannya sembari memeriksa email yang Kai kirimkan di tablet putih kesayangannya.

Tidak ada yang menarik, ia bergegas membersihkan piring dan mengangkat cuciannya sebelum berganti pakaian ke sekolah. 

. 

. 

. 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Satu hal yang benar-benar tak ingin Jungkook dengar pagi ini, keluar begitu saja dari mulut sang sahabat Kim Mingyu.

"Bisakah kau tidak menanyakannya?" cibir Jungkook, ia tidak habis pikir sampai sebegitunya-kah Mingyu memperhatikannya.

"Serius, Kook. Apa kau jatuh dari tangga lagi? Itu alasan terbodoh yang sering kau berikan" protes Mingyu, lelaki itu mengikuti Jungkook yang berjalan menuju kelas.

Seakan tidak peduli protes demi protes yang mingyu berikan padanya, Jungkook memasuki kelas dan langsung duduk dibangkunya. Begitu pula Mingyu yang adalah teman sebangkunya. Kalau di tanya, sungguh sebenarnya Jungkook bosan duduk dengan Mingyu mulai dari sekolah menengah pertama hingga sekolah menengah atas. Kalau dipiki-pikir, Mingyu seperti stalker yang terang-terangan mengikuti idolanya.

"Mingyu, aku lelah" Ucap Jungkook final sebelum ia memasang earphone dan menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

Mingyu diam, ia memaklumi Jungkook yang sering kelelahan. Yang Mingyu tau, Jungkook bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya tiap sepulang sekolah. Meski nyatanya yang dilakukan Jungkook tidak sepenuhnya benar karena ada beberapa hari dimana ia memilih untuk mengikuti sang pujaan hati, Kim Taehyung.

Sementara Mingyu penuh dengan semua pemikiran akan Jungkook. Lelaki yang dipikirkannya kini sedang meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Berbagai pemikiran serasa masuk ke otaknya, sekaligus sekelebat bayangan tentang kejadian panasnya bersama Jackson.

.

 **Flashback**

 _Nafasnya putus-putus, meski ia tidak menginginkan ini semua. Entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak lagi memberontak, mungkin ia telah terbiasa. Saat Jackson menarik celana serta dalamannya lepas, ia ingat dulu ia akan berteriak memberontak hingga terpaksa sang dominan harus mengikat masing-masing tangan dan kakinya pada tempat tidur, tapi saat ini ia hanya diam menahan kenikmatan yang harusnya tidak ia nikmati._

 _Mana kala lidah tak bertulang milik Jackson menelusuri pusat gairahnya dari pangkal hingga ujung, ia tak kuasa menahan desahannya. Sungguh nikmat, apalagi jika itu adalah Taehyung._

 _"Memikirkan Taehyung-mu, cantik?" Tanya Jackson sembari meremas kejantanan Jungkook, lalu mengurutnya dengan tempo terlampau pelan seakan menggoda sang pemilik yang mulai dibutakan kabut nafsunya._

 _"Hhh... Hentikhanhh nghh" desah Jungkook, ia ingin menghentikan permainan keji ini. Tapi nafsunya sudah diujung, ia tidak kuasa menahannya._

 _"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menghilangkan fantasi liarmu tentang Kim Taehyung" Jari jari panjang Jackson mulai bermain di sekitaran hole Jungkook, dapat ia lihat hole Jungkook sudah tidak sabar mendapatkan mangsanya. "Sayang sekali cantik, kau sudah kotor dan tidak pantas lagi bersama Kim Taehyung"_

 _"AAAKKKHHH!" Teriakan Jungkook sungguh terdengar memilukan saat seluruh tangan kiri Jackson masuk tanpa pelumas ke dalam hole Jungkook._

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Taehyung ijin untuk datang terlambat dikarenakan ia ada urusan yang mendesak, dan itu tak jauh-jauh dari urusan kantor dan tentang kematian ayahnya.

Sampai saat ini ia masih belum menemukan alasan dan siapa pembunuh ayahnya. Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu berita baik dari Kim Joonmyun, orang kepercayaan ayahnya─ lebih tepatnya kepala keamanan semacam bodyguard. Meski begitu Joonmyun sangat baik dan handal dalam urusan seperti mencari informasi dan semacamnya, itulah sebabnya ia tidak memindah tangankan tugas mulia ini pada orang kepercayaannya yang lain.

Dan berita bagusnya, Joonmyun telah menemukan jawabannya.

"Ini _file_ yang anda minta Tuan Muda, saya sudah memasukkan semua kedalam _flashdisk_ itu. Tapi Tuan Muda─"

Taehyung yang barusaja menancapkan _flashdisk_ itu pada laptopnya, menatap Joonmyun penuh tanda tanya, "Ada apa? Katakan saja, Paman"

"─semua _video_ yang ada tidak memiliki _audio_. Dengan kata lain, _video_ itu bisu" jelas Joonmyun.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku sendiri yang akan menanyakan tentang itu kepada pelakunya" ucapnya, ia sibuk melihat _file-file_ di laptopnya hingga ia geram akan dirinya sendiri.

"Tangkap lelaki ini! Tak peduli siapapun dia, apapun statusnya" putus Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Jungkook kembali tidur di UKS seperti biasa jika semalam Jackson ' _memakainya_ '. Ia lelah, tapi akan semakin lelah jika ia berdiam diri di apartmentnya. Atau lebih tepat disebut dengan ' _ia kesepian_?'. Setidaknya di UKS ada Yeri─ si penjaga piket yang mengomelinya karena tidur di uks dan menambah pekerjaannya. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir Jungkook sama sekali tidak meminta bantuannya di UKS.

Entah berapa lama ia tertidur, yang ia tahu saat ia bangun Mingyu telah berada disampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada, "Sudah bangun?"

Yang ditanya hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Hm"

"Hey! Jeon Jungkook kau mau tidur sampai kapan di sekolah? Ini bahkan sudah masuk jam ekskul atau jam pulang kalau itu bagimu" protes Mingyu saat Jungkook akan kembali menutup matanya. Mungkin efek tidur terlalu banyak membuatnya malas dan ingin tidur kembali.

"Iya iya, aku bangun─" Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya dikasur, "─lihat? Aku bangun kan?"

Mingyu hanya memutar matanya malas. Kalau bukan karena Jungkook sahabat baiknya ia tak akan menunggu Jungkook dan segala tingkah menyebalkannya disini.

'Untung cinta' batin Mingyu

. 

Apa tadi Mingyu mengatakan cinta?

Ya, bukan rahasia lagi bahkan seluruh sekolah tahu Mingyu menyukai─ mencintai Jeon Jungkook. Lelaki tampan berparas bak kelinci imut itu saja yang terlalu serius dengan pujaan hatinya sampai tak menyadari itu.

"Pulanglah, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Wonwoo memaksaku untuk ikut latihan basket hari ini"

"Ya" 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

"Ada apa?"

' _Kenapa dengan suaramu_?'

"Aku baru bangun tidur, _eomma_ "

' _APA?! KAU TIDAK MEMBOLOS PELAJARAN UNTUK TIDUR KAN JEON JUNGKOOK_?!'

Astaga! Ingin sekali Jungkook merutuki suara nyaring _eomma_ ─nya yang tapat mengenai gendang telinganya. Kalau saja ia tak menjauhkan ponselnya, ia yakin ia akan tuli sebelah saat itu juga tsk.

"Aish _eomma_! suaramu mengalihakan duniaku" canda Jungkook, entah setan dari mana ia tiba-tiba mengajak eomma-nya bercanda.

' _Jungkook-ah_?'

"Hm?"

' _Kurasa kau salah minum obat atau kepalamu terbentur? Apa aku baru mendengar anakku yang dingin ini mengajakku bercanda?_ '

" _Eoh_ " Jungkook menghela nafas sebelum ia berhenti karena saat ia akan menyebrang lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi merah, "Aku rasa kepalaku terbentur dan aku lelah, _eomma_ "

Hening sejenak

' _Kapan-pun kau mau,_ eomma _,_ appa _, dan Irene_ noona _-mu akan ada disini untuk menemanimu kelinci kecilku_ '

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Ya aku akan mengingatnya, kututup ya?"

' _Hm, jaga diri baik-baik_. Annyeong'

Tut tut tut

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Kim Taehyung berada di sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang ada di rumahnya. Sudah lama ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya kesini, sejak saat ayahnya mulai meninggalkan dunia gelapnya dan tak lagi suka menindas. Tempat ini di tutup.

Tapi sepertinya Taehyung akan mengikuti jejak dosa sang ayah dengan membuka kembali ruangan ini.

Ia berjalan ke sisi ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah lemari tua yang berdebu. Tanpa merasa jijik ia membuka lemari itu,

Cambuk dan pistol dari berbagai macam jenis dan negara berada di sana, tapi semuanya terhenti pada pistol keluaran tahun 2013. Karena saat itu─ saat ia berumur 16 tahun, ayahnya menghentikan semua hobi gelapnya dan lebih fokus pada Taehyung dan perusahaannya.

Ia masih ingat salah satu teman ayahnya, Kris Wu. Seorang mafia yang membawa ayahnya pada dunianya. Ia rasa ia akan membutuhkan bantuan lelaki itu lagi.

"Tuan Muda"

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya menatap salah seorang bawahannya, "Katakan"

"Kepala Kim sudah menangkap lelaki itu, Tuan" ucap lelaki berpakai formal serba hitam itu.

"Dimana posisinya?"

"Perkiraannya 15 menit lagi mereka akan sampai, Tuan"

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 5 -END

_"Dimana posisinya?"_

 _"Perkiraannya 15 menit lagi mereka akan sampai, Tuan"_

.

.

 _ **I**_ _'m sorry cause i love you_

.

.

Jungkook terbangun di sebuah ruangan kecil─ mungkin berukuran 4x4 meter, dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan.

Tangan dan kaki yang terikat erat pada kursi, dan tubuh yang penuh lebam akibat pemberontakannya kemarin.

Ya, kemarin saat ia hendak menyebrang, sebuah mobil van hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Tak menunggu lama keluarlah beberapa orang ─Jungkook tak ingat jelas berapa orang, yang menghajarnya membabi buta. Jungkook bisa saja melawan semuanya jika saja sebuah jarum suntik berisikan obat bius tak menusuk tubuhnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik ia pun terkulai lemas.

Dan disinilah ia berakhir. Ia tidak tau berada dimana sekarang ini. Jungkook melepaskan diri dari ikatannya secara perlahan, sekaligus berpikir bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari tempat ini sedangkan hanya ada ventilasi kecil dan itu tak mungkin muat debgan tubuhnya yang err orang-orang bilang semok.

Namun semua pergerakan dan rencana ekstrim Jungkook akhirnya harus kembali ia simpan terlebih dahulu, karena seseorang dengan jas hitam bermerk mahal ─ya begini-begini Jungkook tau cara membedakan barang ber-merk dan murahan, memasuku ruangannya.

Lelaki itu hanua berdiri di dekat sebuah lemari tua, lalu membukanya. "Apa kau tau alasan kau dibawa kemari?"

Jungkook membeku, ia tahu suara ini tapi ia buang jauh-jauh pikirannya. Mungkin hanya mirip.

Bunyi sebuah cambuk yang di pukulkan ke lantai menyadarkan Jungkook dari pemikirannya. "Setelah sekian lama. Aku mencari dan ternyata─"

Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua besi kursi tempatnya diikat, saat lelaki itu menghampirinya. Dan mencengkram rahangnya erat.

Sakit.

Tapi hatinya lebih sakit.

Karena lelaki di depannya, yang kini mencengkram rahangnya erat.

Adalah sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

Tanpa sebab.

Hingga ia merelakan semua miliknya demi lelaki itu.

Ia adalah,

 **Kim Taehyung.**

"─pembunuh ayahku, ada di dekatku. Selalu ada di mana-pun aku ada. Benar?" ucapnya penuh amarah, dan penekanan pada kata ' _pembunuh ayahku_ '.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Jungkook datar meski ia sedikit kesulitan untuk berbicara.

Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya secara kasar, dapat ia dengar sedikit ringisan dari Jungkook. Tapi toh dia tidak akan peduli. Taehyung tahu, Jungkook menyukainya. Semua terlihat dari tingkah _stalker_ yang anak ini lakukan padanya. Ia tahu tapi dia diam atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli.

Ia pernah mendengar curhatan Jungkook tentangnya pada Irene, teman sekelasnya yang katanya sangat _popular_. Tapi ia hanya menghiraukannya bagai angin lalu.

Ia juga pernah mendengar adik kelasnya ini menangis akibat kemesraannya dengan Jimin, tapi sekali lagi ia tidak peduli.

Karena Jungkook hanyalah orang ketiga dalam kisah cintanya. Pemeran yang tidak teranggap. Pemeran yang terbuang.

"Aku?" Taehyung tertawa hambar, "Aku hanya ingin meringankan bebanmu, karenabaku tahu mencintaiku pasti sesakit itu, benar?"

Dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecut, "Ya itu benar, lalu katakan apa maumu brengsek!"

 **PLAKK**

Taehyung menampar Jungkook keras, "AKU INGIN KAU MATI SEPERTI AYAHKU! APA KAU PUAS HAH?!"

Jungkook yang sudah kebal akan rasa sakit di pipinya-pun menatap mata Taehyung tajam. "Bunuh aku"

Taehyung terdiam.

"BUNUH AKU JIKA ITU MAUMU KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Air mata Jungkook mulai menetes, tanpa isakan. Hanya air mata itu saja yang jatuh menandakan hatinya sungguh sakit.

"Aku lelah... Aku lelah mencintaimu Kim Taehyung. Aku juga lelah menjadi budak seks hanya karena ingin melindungimu. Aku lelah... Aku kotor... Aku penuh dosa... Kumohon... CEPAT BUNUH AKU KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar seorang Jeon Jungkook yang manis dan polos di sekolah mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Seakan ia tak dapat menahan semuanya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sakit di hatinya, tapi ia tutupi semua itu dengan berjalan cepat menuju lemari dan mengambil sebuah pistol dan mengisinya dengan peluru.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Taehyung, tapi Jungkook masih dapat mendengarnya karena hanya ada dia dan Taehyung disini.

 **Dor**

Jungkook tersenyum saat ia merasa sakit di kaki kirinya.

 **Dor**

Kaki kanan.

 **Dor dor**

Kedua lengannya.

 **Dor**

Dada kanannya.

"Argh... _Wae_?" tanya Jungkook susah payah. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung menembak _hhh_ Jantungku? _Hhh_ ini sakit Taehyung-ah _hhh_ tembaklah jantung orang ini _hhh_ yang berdetak cepat hanya untukmu─"

Taehyung mematung, ini pertama kalinya ia membunuh seseorang dengan tangannya. Dan orang itu mencintainya dengan tulus. Taehyung tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, setitik rasa penyesalan muncul. Tapi sudah terlambat, ia tidak bisa mengulanginya lagi dari awal.

"─Maaf karena aku hhh men─ hhh ─cin.. Argh! Mencintaimu... Maaf"

 _ **So, ini cerita end dengan menggantung. Di wattpad emang sudah end, tapi karena pembaca saya di wattpad jarang aka ngga ada hehe. Jadi bingung mau minta saran, ini ff diteruskan atau menggantung kayak gini aja?**_

 _ **Jujur saya sih pingin ini di terusin, tapi karena yang minat dikit mending di end-in aja gimana?**_

 _ **Butuh pendapat plis, oh ya dan buat ff suspected aku pindah ke wattpad juga biar lebih gampang kalau mau update.**_


	5. Behind The Scene

**Behind the scene The Third Person**

 **Author : Veena**

 _ **Cut 1**_

Veena : Asisten 1, ini pemeran utamanya mana?

Asisten 1 : Ngga tau Veen, Jungkook bilang mau ke wc teris si Taehyung tiba-tiba ikutan ilang entah kemana.

Veena : (positif thinking) Mungkin Taehyung balik ke mobil. Coba tanyain managernya ya. Cepetan soalnya mobil _lamborghini_ nya udah dateng. Waktu sewanya cuman 10 jam.

Asisten 1 : Siap bos

.

Di toilet

Jungkook : Duh si tetet lama amat sih (nungguin di depan wastafel, mumpung lagi sepi yakan jadi ena gitu)

Taehyung : (peluk jungkook dari belakang) _Hello bunny_ , nunggu lama hm?

Jungkook : Banget, buruan!

Taehyung : iya sayang bentaran. Ini aku lepas ya?

Jungkook : iyalah masa mau dipake terus nanti kotor

.

 **Diluar wc**

Asisten 2 : (istighfar sebanyak-banyaknya) Ya Allah saya tau mereka pacaran, tapi kenapa mereka harus melakukan yang seperti itu.. Tolong terangkanlah me─

Make up artist 1 : Eh bang asisten 2, lagi ngapain bang?

Asisten 2 : eh.. Itu... Anu... Lagi... Mau... Nganu

Make up artist 1 : (ilfil seketika)

.

Veena : Apa?! Ga ada? Sialan dua curut ini pasti lagi ena ena.

Sutradara : Apa?! Eta terangkanlah?!

Veena : (bisik-bisik) duh sapa sih sewa sutradara budek amat telinganya. (pergi cariin dua curut aka vkook)

.

 **Balik ke wc**

Jungkook : ssshh taehh perihh

Taehyung : sabar sayang tinggal dikit lagi ugh..

Veena : (panas dingin, buka pintu kamar mandi kasar dan tercengang) K-kalian ngapain?

JkTh : (Shock)

 _ **Cut 2**_

Jackson : Asik habis gini adegan nganuin Jungkook (nari-nari ngga jelas)

Taehyung : Nganuin?! (shock, buru-buru buka naskah)

Jimin : Oi lagi ngapain (sok seme)

Jungkook : (geleng2) Btw Chim, ga usah sok seme disini jadi uke juga.

Jimin : (shock, pundung)

Yoongi : sekali-kalilah gua jadi semenya.

 _ **Cut 3**_

Seulgi : Panasnyaaaaaahhh

Irene : Ia panas tapi ngga se hot adegan live disana (nunjuk Namjin yang ngga tau tempat)

Seulgi : Eta Terangkanlah~ (tapi juga ikutan lihat adegan live)

 _ **Cut 4**_

Irene : Weh si bapak lewat. Halo pak

Sehun : Apa sih nun tuak amat manggilnya bapak

Irene : Lah kan situ jadi bapak saya di pilem

Sehun : oh iya lupa. Halo juga nak

 _ **Cut 5**_

Vivi : guk guk (muter-muter di kakinya Luhan)

Luhan : Nih anak anjing kenapa coba (nyariin pesuruhnya) KKAMJJONG!

Kai : Apaan neng tereak-tereak abang masih denger

Luhan : Tampol nih

Kai : (nyenyir hoseok)

Luhan : Nih anak anjing jagain ya inces mau makan bhaii (ngasihin vivi ke kai)

Vivi&Kai : (lihat-lihatan)

Vivi : ini orang kok item ya.

Kai : Buset dah ga bisa tebar pesona ini. Masa si anjing lebih putih.

 _ **End**_

Balasan Review

 _Chapter 1 2 3_

Kyunie : Si kuki udah jatuh hati sama tae jadi di rela melakukan apapun buat tae (veena baper)

JJR : Ngga mau kuki maunya sama tetet -Jjk

Honeycomb : Ehe makasih kakak ^^ Kemaren habis baca review ini langsung veena baca ulang. Coba baca lagi deh kak, jadi itu awalnya memang Jk bicara sm si kai, terus di akhir di rebut gitu sm si Sehun ^^

 _Chapter 4_

Kyunie : ehe gyu mah gitu.. Kalo suka ga mau bilang-bilang. Si kuki sudah kebal kok sama omongannya Jackson ^^

Ducik890 : ehe coba pahamin aja deh. Emang Veena kalo bikin cerita suka bikin gagal paham ^^

Homin lover : again and again and again~

NaluTachi : Veena juga butuh penjelasan T_T

 _Chapter 5_

Guest : Iya sayang^^ ini lagi veena terusin buat book 2. Veena juga ngga tega kok kalau kuki menderita hiks

Zzzk : buat ngga ya hehehe^^

Honeymon : Makasih sudah cerita abal veena ^^ Secepatnya balak veena lanjut kok

Imaydiianna : Eng.. Tae ng-ngga nyesel kok -Tae (sok tabah padahal engga)

Kyunie : Yah end (╯3╰) hehe. Si kuki sih maunya tae nyesel terus bales cinta kuki, tapi veena melarang nanti kurang seru hehe^^

Ayuvkooktaekook : baca review ini, veena berasa jadi orang paling jahat gitu misahin taekook

Mutasi online : siaaapp bakal veena lanjut ok ^^ nama wpnya ada di bio kak^^

Pengumuman penting!

Bakalan ada sequel, judulnya

 _ **The Third Person : Taehyung**_

Jadi ini kurang lebih akan menceritakan kejadian setelah pembunuhan Jungkook oleh Taehyung, dengan sudut pandang Taehyung dan orang-orang disekitar Taehyung.

Oh ya, makasih banyak yang sudah nge-fav, nge-follow, dan nge-review cerita abal veena ini ya.

Sebenarnya veena bukan tipe yang suka balas review, bukan karena sombong atau apa, cuma veena itu memang ngga bisa atau ngga tau gimana harus balasin review kalian. Tapi veena sudah coba sebisanya diatas. Dan jujur veena suka banget sama review kalian, veena bahkan langsung baca begitu ada notifnya. Karena review kalian itu berharga banget, veena jadi makin semangat buat nulis lanjutan ff ini.

Oh ya, jangan lupa follow ya di wp juga ya, soalnya kadang veena up disana duluan

So, selamat menanti sequel ≥3≤


	6. TTP : Taehyung S2 Chapter 1

**_The Third Person : Taehyung_**

 ** _Chapter 1 - Taehyung_**

 ** _Fyi sebelum membaca :_**

 ** _Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Mingyu, Jackson - seangkatan (sma kelas 2)_**

 ** _Irene, Seulgi, Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi- satu tingkat diatas (siswa akhir sma)_**

 ** _Namjoon, Seokjin - Mahasiswa._**

.

 ** _Happy reading_**

.

Sebulan lebih sejak kejadian itu, entah apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung pemuda itu kini lebih pendiam. Mungkin ia menyesali perbuatannya. Ya mungkin, karena tidak ada yang tahu.

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu, sekolah di hebohkan dengan beberapa orang berjas lengkap tengah menanya-nanyai siswa tentang hilangnya Jungkook. Tidak ada yang tahu awalnya hingga orang-orang itu datang.

Hari kemudian, Sang _Ice Princess_ Seoul _High School,_ Irene Jeon, mengumumkan kepada siapapun yang telah menculik adiknya akan berhadapan dengan dia. Alasan Irene mengatakan itu pertama, ia tau banyak yang tidak suka dengannya tapi mengingat Irene yang pendiam dan galak mereka bisa jadi memilih mencelakai adiknya. Kedua, Jeon Jungkook termasuk murid dengan nilai yang bagus, bukan yang pertama tapi masuk lima besar. Dan murid di Seoul _High School_ adalah tipe yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai yang dia inginkan. Dengan kata lain **ambisius** yang tinggi.

Hal ini mengejutkan bagi Taehyung tentunya, ia tidak tahu. Ia juga takut, kalau Jungkook bisa membunuh ayahnya. Maka Irene dan orang-orang keluarganya juga bisa membunuhnya meski ia memiliki pengawal yang sangat banyak. Jadi ia hanya diam.

Hari ini tepat satu bulan sejak hilangnya Jungkook, dan Taehyung akan turun ke Lapangan dengan pikiran yang kalut. _McLaren 650s_ hitamnya memasuki kawasan basecamp Bangtan. Dengan wajah datarnya ia turun dari mobilnya dan bersandar di pintu kemudi.

Seorang pemuda imut berambut pink mendekatinya, menyodorkan kaleng soda yang baru ia ambil dari lemari pendingin dan diterima oleh Taehyung yang langsung meneguknya perlahan. "Kenapa baru datang? Yoongi jadi harus mengambil putaran pertama. Tapi tenang saja Jackson tetap jadi bagianmu"

" _Eoh_ , aku tahu" Taehyung memberikan kaleng soda yang sudah kosong kepada Jimin pemuda berambut pink. "Sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu. Masuklah" perintah Taehyung tanpa melihat raut kesal dari Jimin. Matanya malah tak lepas memandang sosok ketua Got7 yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

" _Hello brother_ " sapa Jackson.

"Apa maumu, Jack?"

"Oh Ayolah Tae maksudku V" Jackson terkekeh sementara Taehyung mendecih sebal. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sedikit tentang hadiah"

" _LaFerrari_ merahmu?"

"Well, ya itu hanya sedikit dari hadiah yang seharusnya. Karena _the real grand prize_ _is gone_ "

Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya seakan bertanya.

"Kau tau, aku punya seorang _slave_. Awalnya aku ingin menjadikannya _grandprize_ untuk sekedar memacu _adrenaline_. Dan untuk memuaskan _slave_ ku juga karena aku yakin hanya diantara kita berdua saja yang akan menang"

Taehyung mendengus remeh, "Ambil saja untukmu aku tidak peduli"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jackson memanas-manasi "Aku punya satu bukti bahwa _slave_ ku ini sangat menggairahkan" Jackson memberikan ponselnya yang memunculkan sebuah video "Lihatlah!"

Taehyung atau biasa dipanggil V saat dalam Lapangan balap, memutar video di ponsel Jackson dengan malas. Sebelum kemudian ia menggeram marah akan apa yang ia dapat. "Bajingan keparat kau Jackson!" ucapnya penuh amarah, ia membuang membanting lebih tepatnya ponsel milik Jackson ke depan pemuda itu lalu melemparkan sebuah bogem mentah ke arah Jackson yang tampak senang dengan reaksi Taehyung.

"Wah reaksinya benar-benar diluar dugaanku" Jackson terkekeh sembari menyeka darah yang mengalir di bibirnya, "Aku pikir kau hanya akan mendecih dan menganggap itu angin lalu. _But now_? _See what actually had happen._ Jadi kau tertarik padanya hm?"

"Pergilah aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu" pinta Taehyung, rahangnya mengeras menandakan emosi yang ia tahan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuang _slave_ itu dan memberikannya padamu mungkin. Ia seringkali mendesahkan namamu saat kita bercinta, bermain maksudku. Aku"

"PERGILAH JACKSON!!!"

Jackson tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu berjalan dengan santai kembali ke basecamp-nya. Setidaknya ia bisa memiliki sedikit kemungkinan untuk menang mengingat wajah kalut Kim Taehyung tadi. Pasti ia tak akan fokus dalam balapan.

Dan benar saja, Taehyung hanya mendapatkan Juara dua dan itu artinya kelompok Bangtan hanya mendapat bayaran tak lebih dari 4,9 juta won. Mungkin bisa dapat satu _Lamborghini Veneno roadster_. Itupun jika masih ada satu stock dari mobil _limited edition_ itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Tae?" tanya Namjoon, sang ketua. Saat ini ia sangat-sangat dilarang sang kekasih untuk belapan karena kondisinya yang masih belum stabil pasca kecelakaan dua minggu lalu.

"Tidak ada, hyung. Aku akan langsung pulang setelah ini. Maaf" ucap Taehyung langsung pulang dengan McLaren 650s hitamnya. Sebelum seseorang memanggilnya.

"Tae?"

Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya yang sudah akan melaju meninggalkan basecamp, "Pulanglah sendiri Jimin atau pulanglah bersama Yoongi. Dan tolong jangan ganggu aku sementara waktu" ucapnya lalu menaikkan kaca jendela kemudi dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan basecamp.

Jimin tertunduk lesu lalu kembali ke sofa yang ada di basecamp mereka. "Sabarlah Chim, mungkin Taehyung sedang ada masalah" ucap Seokjin menyemangati salah satu adiknya.

"Eoh! Tadi aku melihatnya sedikit bercek-cok dengan Jackson" sahut Yoongi yang tengah memainkan kotak rokoknya.

"Berhentilah merokok Yoon, baunya tidak enak" prores Hoseok.

"Apa aku harus beli rokok elektrik aroma kopi, huh?" batin Yoongi yang memang sering bimbang akan itu.

.

Taehyung menyalurkan amarahnya dengan memukul setir kemudinya. Bayang-bayang Jungkook berada dibawah kuasa Jackson membuatnya panas. Belum lagi ia kalah dari Jackson dalam balapan tadi. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Sementara berbagai pertanyaan dan amarah menari-nari di kepalanya. Ponsel _iphone 6s_ hitam miliknya berbunyi. Layarnya menampilkan panggilan dari salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Ada apa?" katanya setelah menjawab panggilan.

"Bagus, jangan biarkan seorangpun masuk ke dalam atau mengetahui tentang itu termasuk ibuku"

Dengan itu Taehyung memutus panggilan secara sepihak. Toh yang menelponnya adalah bawahannya. Ya meski terkadang ia juga melakukannya pada beberapa temannya.

Taehyung memutar kemudinya, awalnya ia akan pergi ke apartmentnya. Tapi kali ini ia ingin segera pulang ke Mansion besar keluarga Kim. Disana hanya tinggal ibunya yang super sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan sosialitanya.

Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi yang berjejer mobil-mobil ilegal maupun legal koleksinya. Beberapa sudah ia letakkan di _basecamp_ agar tidak sulit membawanya ke lokasi. Tapi disini semuanya adalah koleksi terbarunya, dan beberapa mobil limited edition miliknya.

Begitu ia keluar dari pintu kemudi, ia langsung disambut Jimin, kekasihnya, yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Taehyung datar.

Jimin merasa tidak suka dengan nada bicara sang kekasih yang tidak biasa, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku disini?"

Taehyung mengacuhkan Jimin, ia melewati pemuda berambut pink itu lalu beranjak memasuki mansion megah keluarga Kim. Didalam ia disambut beberapa maid yang memang menginap disana, karena ada beberapa yang hanya bekerja pada pukul 7 pagi sampai 5 sore saja. Kebanyakan yang seperti itu adalah maid yang sudah berkeluarga. Itu semua atas permintaan ibu Taehyung, Kim Baekhyun.

"Dimana _eomma_?" tanya Taehyung pada Kepala Pelayan Jung.

Baru saja lelaki berumur hampir setengah abad itu akan menjawab, Jimin mendahuluinya. " _Eomma_ ada di dapur, Tae. _Eomma_ mengajariku memasak loh"

"Aku akan menemui _Eomma_ " kata Taehyung entah pada siapa, "Dan kau Jimin"

Jimin tersenyum manis menatap Taehyung yang hanya memandangnya biasa saja. "Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk jauhi aku sementara waktu?"

Secara perlahan senyum manis di bibir Jimin memudar, "Baiklah, aku akan pulang. tapi aku harus pamit kepada Eomma-mu lebih dulu"

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan mengatakannya" putus Taehyung yang lagi-lagi meninggalkan Jimin yang terisak di depan pintu masuk mansion keluarga Kim.

" _Eomma_ " panggil Taehyung.

Baekhyun tengah menyiapkan piring dan sendok untuknya, Jimin, dan Taehyung. "Duduklah Tae. Dimana Jimin?"

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang" jawab Taehyung seadanya.

"Selarut ini?"

"Hm, dan apa yang eomma lakukan memasak selarut ini?" tanya Taehyung balik.

"Jimin meminta eomma mengajarinya memasak. Tapi saat masakannya sudah jadi kau malah menyuruhnya pulang" gerutu Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang duduk dan mencicipi hasil kerjanya bersama Jimin.

"Apa enak?" tanya Taehyung ragu-ragu, sedari tadi ia memandangi masakan eommanya dan Jimin, yang tampak lezat.

" _Eoh_! Kenapa? Kau lapar?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, berharap sang eomma mau berbagi padanya.

"Bikinlah sendiri, ini hanya buat eomma"

" _Eomma_ ~" rengek Taehyung "Taetae lapar"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat aegyo sang putra. Tapi tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak memberikan bagiannya pada Taehyung, dan menyuruhnya memasak sendiri. Ia tahu putranya-pun pandai memasak meski ia akui tak sepandai dirinya yang sudah sering berada di dapur.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Maaf ya lama dan tulisannya saling berdekatan. maaf juga kalau ada typo, tapi typo jungkool sudah veena ganti jungkook kok tenang saja hehe_**


	7. TTP : Taehyung season 2 chapter 2

The Third Person : Taehyung

 **Chapter 2.1 - Jimin**

Taehyung itu kadang sulit untuk dibaca. Sewaktu-waktu ia bisa jadi pendiam, kadang pula bisa jadi sangat hyperactive. Dulu ia sering menampikan Aegyonya pada Jimin, tapi sekarang Taehyung menjadi lebih cuek kepada pemuda yang masih menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

Jimin butuh penjelasan!

Oleh sebab itu, ia membawa Taehyung ke rooftop sekolah. Tapi sepertinya usaha Jimin untuk berbucara serius gagal. Jennie Kim Ketua club Bahasa, mengajak memaksa lebih tepatnya, Taehyung untuk rapat dadakan eksul mengenai study tour ke France.

Akhirnya Jimin-pun mengalah kembali, ia mendatangi teman curhat-nya Kang Seulgi. Meski-pun ia tahu akhirnya malah akan diomeli oleh sepupunya itu. Dan ngomong-ngomong Seulgi itu teman baik Irene yang adalah kakak kandung Jungkook.

"Hei!! Kalian berdua, enyah saja jika hanya duduk didepanku dengan wajah menjijikkan seperti itu" protes Seulgi pasalnya baik Jimin maupun Irene hanya menampilkan wajah tak minat pada makanannya.

"Makanlah yang banyak baby kang" ucap Irene sembari menggeser mangkuk ramennya pada Seulgi.

"Hm, aku juga tidak mood makan. Untukmu saja, _Noona_ " sahut Jimin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian! Ah menyebalkan" omel Seulgi, tapi gadis itu tetap memakan dua mangkuk ramen yang di sodorkan kepadanya. Katanya buang-buang uang kalau tidak dimakan, sebenarnya sih ia juga senang-senang saja dapat makanan banyak. Herannya tubuhnya tetap langsing dan ideal.

"Ngomong-ngomong Irene _noona_ bagaimana tentang Jungkook?" tanya Jimin pada Irene.

Irene menghela nafas lelah, "Satu bulan lebih dan tidak ada kabar. Entahlah, selama itu pula pencarian kami tidak ada hasilnya" jawab Irene, wajahnya menampilkan raut lelah, cemas, dan sedih. "Aku takut ia sudah tidak ada"

Seulgi meletakkan sumpitnya kerat menimbulkan munyi 'tak' yang membuat kedua orang di depannya mengalihkan fokus padanya. "Irene-ah, bukankah aku sudah bilang, hilangkan pikiran negatif-mu itu jauh-jauh. Kau sendiri yang bilang, Jungkook itu kuat!" kesal Seulgi.

" _Mian_ "

.

Jimin turut prihatin atas hilangnya Jungkook. Meski ia belum pernah bertemu pemuda itu, tapi ia sering bertemu Irene sekedar menyapa atau bercakap-cakap, itupun jika ada Seulgi bersamanya.

Ia cukup dekat dengan saudara sepupu satu-satunya itu. Kadang keluarga Jimin yang sibuk membuatnya bermain ke rumah Seulgi yang meski sederhana namun hangat. Dari sana ia lebih sering bergantung pada sepupu-perempuan-beda-setahunnya itu. Kalau ada yang tidak tahu tentang keduanya, pasti akan mengira jika Jimin dan Seulgi itu berpacaran. Nyatanya tidak!

Jimin memutuskan kembali ke kelasnya sendiri. Jarang-jarang ia sendirian karena biasanya ia akan berjalan bersama Taehyung kemana-pun mereka pergi.

"Hei bantet, sendirian?" sapa Yoongi yang muncul entah dari mana.

" _Hyung_ , sadar diri tolong" balas Jimin sinis. Ya, harusnya mereka berdua sadar diri karena memang sama-sama bantet.

"Mau ke kelas?" tanya Yoongi mengabaikan ejekan Jimin tentangnya.

"Ya"

"Begitu, aku kira ke atap lebih menarik. Lihat" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan intens, membuat yang lebih muda sedikit gugup.

"Ke-kenapa _hyu-ng_?" tanya Jimin gugup

"Sepertinya kau butuh hiburan. Lebih baik kita bolos saja. Apa kau mau ke atap?"

" _Hyung_?"

" _Kajja_!"

Dan Jimin harus rela ia ditarikdiseret lebih tepatnya, mengikuti kemana Yoongi membawanya.

.

 **Chapter 2.2 - Jungkook**

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, kelopak matanya terasa sulit untuk terbuka. Ia pikir, mungkin ia terlalu lama menutup mata? Tapi entah, ia sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama ia tidak membuka matanya. Tubuhnya -pun begitu sulit ia gerakkan.

Cahaya lampu ruangan yang cukup terang berlomba-lomba memasuki kornea matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu kembali membukanya untuk membiasakan diri.

Ruangan ini sepi, begitu yang dapat ia simpulkan setelah ia mengamati keadaan disekitarnya sebelun ia menyadari tubuhnya yang di lilit alat-alat penunjang hidup.

Aku... Masih hidup?

.

 **Chapter 2.3 - Taehyung**

Taehyung itu jarang pulang ke mansion, hanya sekali-kali jika ibunya yang meminta. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Taehyung sering pulang. Dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di sayap kiri mansion yang letaknya sedikit terpisah dari bangunan utama. Hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah lorong. Tempatnya-pun cukup minimalis. Seperti sebuah rumah dengan ruang keluarga, dua kamar yang memiliki kamar mandi, dan satu dapur.

Dulu, Taehyung sering bermain bersama ayahnya disini. Tapi sejak ayahnya meninggal, Tempat ini seakan tidak tersentuh. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga kecil dalam ruangan ini-pun telah lama hilang.

Tapi kini, ada satu alasan Taehyung membuka kembali ruangan ini tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya.

Jeon Jungkook.

Ya, ia menyembunyikan Jungkook yang sekarat di bangunan ini.

"Tuan Taehyung!" panggil seorang pelayan.

"Ada apa paman Shim?"

" _Pemuda itu_ sudah sadar"

.

Kalau ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Taehyung? Di takut! Tapi juga senang, bahagia. Entah apa yang salah dengan hatinya, tapi ia mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju salah satu kamar berpintu kayu jati yang di import langsung dari Indonesia, kualitas terbaik.

Di depan pintu, ia terhenti. Ragu antara haruskah ia membuka pintu atau tidak. Keinginannya bertemu begitu kuat namun ketakutannya atas penolakan lebih kuat sehingga ia mundur.

"Paman Shim, tolong panggilkan Mina" begitu perintahnya, paman Shim yang mengikutinya sedari tadi langsung bergegas memanggil salah seorang pelayan kepercayaan Taehyung itu.

Umurnya memang tak beda jauh dari Taehyung, hanya saja gadis berkebangsaan Jepang ini sudah bersama keluarga Kim sejak Mina berusia lima tahun. Ayahnya adalah tangan kanan tuan Kim, ayah Taehyung. Ayah Mina, sudah meninggal dalam kasus pembunuhan Tuan Kim. Sementara ibunya yang masih hidup bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi nyonya Kim Baekhyun.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Tuan?" tanya Mina sopan.

"Aku titipkan Jungkook padamu, rawat dia dengan baik sampai ia pulih. Aku tidak mau ada kesalahan sedikit-pun. Mengerti?!" perintah Taehyung.

"Ya, saya mengerti, tuan" jawab Myoui Mina sopan. Sejak kecil gadis itu selalu diajarkan sopan santun yang bahkan sifatnya hampir menyamai tuan putri yang anggun dalam sebuah dongeng. Sayang takdir mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah seorang putri, tapi seorang pelayan.

"Rahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Hanya kalian berdua yang tahu tentang Jungkook. Kalian adalah orang-orang kepercayaanku"

.

 **TBC**

 **Pendek? Iya**

 **Jadi disini veena masih ingin menggantunggan cerita. Sengaja memabg biar kalian penasaran dan up-nya ngga terlalu lama juga.**

 **Tadi aja ini sempat blank mau nulis apaan, dan tiba-tiba ada satu imajinasi jahil yang hinggap, jadi mungkin bakalan ada stories vkook-oneshoot.**

 **Oh iya, veena ga minta kalian buat nge fav stories atau apa. Cuman satu yang veena minta, review kalian tentang stories ini. Kenapa? Karena serius itu berharga banget. Bikin Veena makin semangat nulis dan itu jadi kekuatan tersendiri. Apalagi kalau ada kritik dan saran kayak, "kak, typonya" atau "kak tolong di cek ulang penulisannya" nah itu bikin veena lebih giat lagi untuk memperbaiki ff abal ini.**

 **Ya tau lah ff veena ini sudah abal malah veena dibikin makin abal gara-gara typo dan kegajean lainnya wkwkwk**

 **Tambahan dari Veena nih.. Karena ini ff sdh lama menganggur jd Veena agak lupa alur masa lalunya... So mungkin ada sedikit yg berbeda menyangkut tentang Taehyung...**

 **Ok, sekian dari veena selamat membaca eh..**

 **Ada kejutan!!**

 **.**

 **Double update untuk hari ini**


	8. News

Hello guys,ada yang masih nunggu ff ini?

Maaf bukan update but hanya pemberitahuan plus curhatan gajelas.

Jadi gini, berhubung upload di ffn agak susah ya. Dan authornya mager bolak balik buka laptop dulu. Jadi author bakalan pindah update ke wattpad.

Kenapa tiba2 balik? Jadi kapan hari itu ada e-mail pemberitahuan masuk yang bikin aku semangat nulis lagi. Jadi bakalan aku coba nulis plus revisi di wattpad. Untuk yang udah up baru suspected karena emang aku dari kemaren pengen update yang itu dulu.

So kalau ada yang mau baca lanjutannya silahkan ke wattpad "@naveenaelvarette". Aku tunggu kalian di wattpad

Terimakasih buat kalian yang mau baca, review, dan mengikuti atau ngefav ff ini, oh sama aku juga bakal usahain buat tetep update disini juga.


End file.
